Mister Mxyzptlk
History Origin The history of the character is unknown before he introduces himself to Superman in his most known form, although it is suggested that he visited the universe before in other forms. According to one story, young Mxy was drawn to Earth and encountered Young Justice, years after his adult self first visited Superman. This Mxy was a serious student who was disbelieving of YJ's claims that he would go on to be a prankster for Earth's greatest hero. He vowed to never become that person. Unfortunately, this changed history so that the Earth was destroyed, so the boys had to indoctrinate Mxy with "Three Stooges" videos, changing him from the serious student to the silly prankster. However, when Superboy encountered the adult Mxy after this adventure, he seemed to have no knowledge of their encounter. Mxyzptlk first appeared on the Post-Crisis Earth in Metropolis posing as a dashing young man named Ben Deroy, who convinces Lois to marry him. Superman quickly learns that he's really an imp from the 5th dimension. The imp agrees to go home, undoing everything he has done magically, if Superman can get him to spell, type, or say his name backwards. He then proceeds to make up a name for himself on a giant typewriter, choosing "Mxyzptlk" as he figures it will be nearly impossible for Superman to accomplish. After putting up with Mxy's antics, Superman grabs the giant typewriter where Mxy left it and defiantly said that the imp could never type the name forwards. Mxy used his magic to type the same exact keys--but Superman had rewired the typewriter, so Mxy had to go home. After he was gone, some scientists theorized that he would not be able to return for 90 days. Coming Back To Metropolis On Mxy's next visit to Metropolis, he revealed that the "rules" to send him back would change each time. This time around, Superman had to get him to paint his face blue, which he eventually was able to do. The next time Mx stopped by, he found that Superman was missing. He decided to have some fun with Lex Luthor instead, but Luthor doublecrosses the imp, teaching him what a lie is in the process. Mxyzptlk uses his new experience with lying the next time he visits Earth. He decides to force The Flash (Wally West) into a around the world race against Superman, promising to leave only if Superman wins. Flash wins the race, and Mxy reveals that secretly that was the real condition for his leaving. Mxy did not only plague Superman in the DCU, but it was hinted at that he was also the character Impossible Man from the Marvel Universe. This was a joke when he is shown in another universe having fun with his four "fantastic" new friends, and that it was "impossible" for him to always remember what he looked like from one universe to the next. Annoying Superman As he was having so much fun in this "other" universe, Mxy decided he did not have the time to pester Superman, but wanted to give him a hard time anyway. He appears to Luthor, and gives him a lump of "red Kryptonite" which turns Superman into a human. Mxy said it will work so long as Luthor does not tell Superman. Superman enlists the help of Starman (Will Payton) to steal the rock from Luthor while posing as the Man of Steel. Mxy drops by to tell Luthor that "Superman" is really Starman before popping back out. The rock is useless to Superman, however, and as Clark Kent he angrily confronts Lex Luthor. Luthor brags that Mxy gave him the kryptonite, figuring that he can tell Clark and Clark can tell Superman without the "rules" being violated. Unfortunately for Luthor, this breaks the spell, and Superman is restored. Mxy shows up in Luthor's office, angry that Luthor told. Luthor accuses of Mxy of lying about the rules, thinking that Mxy must have "really" meant that if he told anyone the spell would fade. Superman interrupts them before they could piece together the truth, and Mxy gets Superman to punch him out so he can get back to the other dimension. Superman ends up being just as blind to Luthor's secret as Luthor was to his. Mxy's next encounter puts "Lex Luthor II" into his old body and uses his lying ability to torment both Luthor and Superman. Superman manages to defeat him and send him home again. Mxyzptlk's next encounter is minor, occurring during the "Dead Again" storyline. An enraged Superman becomes convinced that Mxy is responsible for a dead body in his image appearing his old tomb. Mxy turns up to confess that he is not responsible, but given how much turmoil Superman has been under, he won't heap on any more. Being Nice On his next visit, Mxy tried being "nice" by granting people's wishes--although the results of the wishes are disastrous: a woman who wishes her dough would rise faster results in it flooding out into the street; several people's desire to have a river view apartment cause their building to stand up and walk over to the river; and many, many people all win the lottery all at once. Mxy is distraught when he finds that Lois has broken off her engagement with Clark. He tries to put them back together, resorting to everything he knows how (such as putting Lois in danger, role reversal, a la Super-Lois, or giving them a pet or baby), but they all fail. He tells Superman that he never used his wish, so he can wish for Lois to get back together with him. Instead, Superman wishes Mxy would return home. Mxyzptlk was therefore happy when Clark and Lois got back together. He showed up at the church in both his new, cutesy form and his classic form to wish Superman the best, promising a visit sooner or later. Mxy's next visit is pretty harmless, however. He arrives during a funeral (for McGurk) and having no real understanding of mortal death, thinks the whole thing is rather hilarious. Superman (who was in his blue energy phase at the time) is not amused by Mxy's mocking the subject of death--so Mxy makes fun of Superman's new costume and powers instead. He then decides to learn about death and earn the admiration of the world by recreating Superman's battle with Doomsday only with himself fighting the creature (which is an extra spiney version of the real monster whom Mxy calls "Bada-Bing, Bada-Boomsday"). Unfortunately, the creature is a little too good, and it succeeds in actually killing Mxy. The imp ends up at the desk of the "supreme being," Mike Carlin, the editor for the Superman books at the time, who restores him to life in the comics. Mxyzptlk has returned to the DC New Earth dimension on several occasions after this revival event, but it is presently unclear if it is the same being or someone else merely using the same name. At present, it is not clarified if the present being is the same being who originally plagued Superman or even if it was always the same being in those past occasions. Though there have been some instances to clearly state that at least one instance was not the same being as his powers were completely different from the "true" Mxyzptlk during the Ruin saga. Powers and Abilities Powers *Hailing from the 5th Dimension Mxyzptlk can manipulate reality and the laws of this universe in such a way as to appear magical. Supposedly the powers of Mxyptlk are based on some form of mental superscience that has literally almost infinite reserves and is thus not effected by true magic forms unlike Mister Mxyztplk. Abilities *Effectively Infinite power for any effect that he chooses as he has converted living beings into living animated forms. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness Mister Mxyzptlk has an irrational compulsion towards practical jokes and things of a prankish nature. It has been demonstration that this is an aspect of Mxyzptlk's interaction with a three-dimensional reality such as the Earth-dimension. The more time he spends in the Earth dimension, the more prone he is to engage in puckish behavior. 16 Mxyzptlk's actions are also governed by restrictions that he establishes for himself. If Mxyzptlk decides that he will return to the 5th Dimension if someone convinces him to (for example) spell his name backwards, then he is obligated to comply with the regulation. Once banished, Mxyzptlk must remain in the 5th Dimension for a maximum of ninety days before returning to Earth. In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Mister Mxyzptlk/Gallery Notes * Mister Mxyzptlk is the name he adopts after he introduces himself to Superman and says that his real name would never translate to an Earth language. * It should be noted that in many recent adventures, he has started to appear similar to the Earth-Two Mister Mxyztplk, but more like a midget W.C. Fields in detail than the original rogue clown form he originally had. *The Earth-One incarnation of Mxyzptlk could be temporarily depowered and forced back to his original dimension for a minimum of 90 days if he was able to be fooled into saying his name backwards (Klptzyxm). Post-Crisis, this no longer applies to Mxyzptlk. In fact, he no longer has any real binding power over him other than a few higher power beings who are able to restrain him and his effects such as the Presence despite being shown apparently killed by Ruin (Emil Hamilton) with an energy bolt. Some have stated this acts suggests that the character who was attacked and apparently killed was in reality the Earth-Two Mxytplk and not the seemingly infinitely powerful Mxyzptlk who has overcome various energy weapons since his first appearance in the New DC universe. *It is only by Mxyzptlk's own agreement to some contract of a set of conditions that he agrees to, that he voluntarily decides to leave the Earth dimension such as shown during the Red Kryptonite adventure. *It should be noted that not only does the version of the character who is apparently killed in Adventures of Superman #646 look like the Earth-Two Mister MxyzTPlk, he is specifically depowered because of the effects done to the Earth universe's magic as noted in earlier Justice Society stories as well as him being able to disappear from the Earth dimension because of his usage of the incantation of "kltpzyxm" which he does after being shot through his chest. :This specifically contradicts all of the noted Post-Crisis adventures where Mxyzptlk only disappears because of his agreed to choice to leave such as getting Superman to paint Mxy face blue, as well as being immune from any lower dimension changes as his power came from some undetermined higher dimensional powers that were not effected by magic or physical sciences on the Earth dimension. :Some suggest that this was really the Earth-Two Mister Mxyztplk simply using his counterpart's name as this happened just before Kal-L returned to the DC universe due to the Infinite Crisis events. Trivia * Mxyzptlk was the ultimate villain in Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?. It was revealed that he was motivated purely by boredom and had spent the first 2 millenia of his existence not moving, the second 2 millenia being saintly and good and the third two millenia being mischievous, he would spend the next two millenia being evil and the two millenia after that being guilty. Given that this story is not part of cannon it is uncertain if this is true. * The character was originally introduced as Mister Mxyztplk * Pre-Crisis they were indicated by personal nature and powers to be two separate beings * According to "World's Funniest" the current incarnation of the character is supposed to have been both Earth-One and 2 incarnations but this is largely not accepted as truth as Mxyzptlk has been shown at least on one occasion that he is far too vain to alter himself in any way so even in his altered world of reversed genders, he was still male, as well as the very different nature of their powers Mxyztplk being true magic while Mxyzptlk uses some form of supposedly mental super-science. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Mxyzptlk_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/mr-mxyzptlk/29-27436/ Category:Villains